Loving Embarassment
by Elizem18
Summary: 'What is the worst situation you can think of happening' Well, this is what I picture one of Clary's is. PLUS JACEXCLARY FLUFF! I love some fluff!  Rated T for some romance ppl


**Oh...fluff and humor all in one. What a treat. Hope you like :)**

**Cassandra Clare Owns these guys, but I'm willing to trade my brother as barter for Jace...or at least Magnus *love***

* * *

><p>"Ooaah, Jace..." Clary moaned, burrowing her fingers deep in his hair, pulling him closer. The feeling of the blonde shadowhunter's lips teasing across her throat was overwhelming. He smiled against her and used one scarred hand to push her fiery red hair behind her ear, exposing more pale skin for him to devour.<p>

How one simple goodnight kiss had turned into this blew Clary's mind. She had been so happy when he'd offered to ride home with her that all she could do was smile and hold his hand the whole way. And of course, smirk at the jealousy racked girls they encountered on the street.

Now here they were, in an almost full blown make out session on Luke's front steps. Her mother would kill her if she saw them through the window. Or worse...opened the door.

A shiver ran through her and she gently pushed back from a dazed looking Jace, his eyes a smoldering gold color. How much she wanted him...

"I..I ah, better go inside." She stuttered out, gathering the fabric of her jacket close around her. Without the warmth of Jace's arms around her and his body pressing against her, she felt awfully cool. Jace stood calmly, though his eyes were anything but calm, rioting with color and emotion.

He stepped forward, raising his hands and encasing her waist. His smirk was wide and playful, making Clary smile. "Well, I'm not a fan of an audience but you know..." Clary turned every shade of red as Jace chuckled low in his throat and leaned down, capturing her lips once more. The kiss deepen again, their lips moving in sweet unison, tongues taking the time to know the curve of each others mouths. She relishs quietly in the feeling of his hands skimming up and down her sides, making her shiver in pleasure. He gives a tight squeeze to her hips before pulling away, almost looking sorrowful.

"I love you." Clary breathed out, not enjoying his mouth being away from hers. She tried to lean forward but he only allowed their lips to touch for a brief second.

"I love you too." He answered soundly. Clary looked up into his eyes.

"Maybe you could spend the night tonight..." She offered timidly, not wanting him to leave. Though she didn't want to know the wrath she would face from her mother if she found them together in bed.

Jace grinned big at her and sighed. "Wish I could, but not tonight. Can I get a rain check?" He asked, his voice full of implications. Clary grinned and nodded her head. He pecked her forehead then turned on his heel and walked down the steps, into the dark New York streets.

With a smile she entered the house, having to jerk the key hard to get the lock to unbolt. The small living room was dim, one small table lamp left on probably by her mother. It was odd that her mother wasn't waiting up for her. Ever since she'd started training, and dating Jace, her mother had kept a closer eye on her. Like waiting up until she returned home from the Institute.

She heaved another sigh and shrugged off her jacket, starting down the hall to her room. Her mind and body were still tingling from her kisses with Jace, but that was really nothing new. Just him being near her made her bones feel really...unstable.

A loud thump startled her from her thoughts. Clary froze in the middle of the hall, her eyes darting to the door just across from her's. Luke and Jocelyn's.

Another thump and her heart lept into her throat. What if demons had gotten in while they were sleeping, intending on getting her but found them instead...

Without a second thought, Clary grabbed the dagger from the inside of her left boot and charged toward the door, grabbing the knob and twisting it open. The door opened only half way when she stopped, her mouth dropping open and eyes widening.

Luke's bare back was toward the door, and though Clary couldn't see her mother's form from underneath him, she knew that she was there, considering that she was dragging her paint abused fingers down either side of his spine, leaving pink streaks with the pressure. Jocelyn began panting loudly, Luke groaning in sync and Clary suddenly lost grip of the dagger she'd been holding and it made an abnormally loud clatter on the wood floor.

Jocelyn yelped and Luke twisted around at the waist, letting Clary see that her mother wasn't the only one breathing hard. Luke's expression was a twist of horror and shock. She also saw her mother's suprised face from around Luke's shoulder. "Clary." She exhaled.

And Clary lost it. "OH MY G...OH..no no no no no...I didn't just see you guys having...oh my god.." She mumbled over and over, backing out the door and heading to the kitchen. She flipped the light switch and welcomed the bright floresent lights. She only wished that it could erase memories. Where's Magnus when you need him?

A few mintues later Jocelyn and Luke appeared, both now completely covered in cotten robes, in the doorway. Clary stared at them. "Clary honey, are you alright? I..we didn't expect you home till 10." Jocelyn said, running her fingers lightly through her mussed hair.

Clary's eyes flicked to the clock on the oven then back to her mom. "It's almost 11 Mom."

"Oh...well. I guess we...I didn't realize...um.." Clary held her hand up and closed her eyes, making her mother stop speaking.

"If you don't mind, I'd just like to go and bang my head against a wall and forget the whole experience. So Night." She said clearly, marching out.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think guys? I'm trying out more MI oneshots. Feedback is definately welcome!<strong>

**~Elizem18**


End file.
